narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Dust Release - Zenkei
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you are applying for. :A) Dust Release :B) Ice Release :C) Shikotsumyaku :D) Wood Release 2. How is your character able to obtain this kekkei genkai? Please detail this below. : Zenkei obtains this particular Kekkei Genkai during his apprenticeship underneath Ōnoki for a considerable period of time prior to his defection from . He was considered viable for the Kekkei Genkai based on his extreme chakra reserves, as well as heightened affinity for both Earth and Wind natures, eventually extending this to the Fire release as well. 3. How will your character awaken this kekkei genkai? How will they realize they can use it? : From what has been detailed in the canon about how Ōnoki and Mū obtained the technique, Zenkei will be able to awaken it in a similar manner. This will be through extensive training. Firstly, Zenkei will have learnt to master at least one of the three natures required for the Tōta, his being Earth Release considering the occupation of his master. Secondly, Zenkei had begun to improve on his use of Wind Release, primarily in the ability to combine the said nature with Earth Release for far more efficiency when being able to actually employ the Dust Release's preparations. Finally, Zenkei learnt Fire Release; though not a master of it, he learnt the manners in which Fire Release contributed to the overall formation of the Kekkei Tōta, primarily expanding on those skills in order to assist in forming the cube and sphere of the tōta. Finally, at the age of 21, after having trained for six years, Zenkei was able to use the technique. Though it quickly backfired on him, nearly killing him weren't it for the interception of his master. It then took another five years to finally tame the Tōta properly, and with the rest of his years being devoted to personalizing its use. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected kekkei genkai? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Unlike most individuals with the Tōta, Zenkei rarely utilizes the exterior shape of the Dust Release. He appears to use it with a destructive mindset primarily, destroying a colossal part of the environment with nothing more than a simple formating of the internal energy within the formed shape. Doing this makes the power of the tōta unrestrained, making him even more dangerous. Though, unknown to most, Zenkei actually creates a small circular shape surrounding the actual sphere, causing the energy to pulsate in any direction of his choosing, dependent on how he releases the projectile from his hands. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 01:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications